


The Arc of Ascension, Text s7,1: *ALERT: DiVA has logged in*

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [45]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Chatlogs, Conditioning, Explanations, F/F, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pwnage, Reconciliation, Recovery, Relationship(s), Surprises, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr]Naveed: HANA WHAT THE FUCKOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Text s7,1: *ALERT: DiVA has logged in*

_[Late June, 2078]_

**Chat Logs Recovered From ‘Dreaming Moon Online’**

26-JUN-2078 14:09:44 UTC:  
*ALERT: DiVA has logged in*

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** HANA WHAT THE FUCK

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** Are you okay?! Is it you?! What happened? It’s been more than a MONTH!

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** You don’t just drop bombs like that and disappear!! We’ve been worried sick about you!

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** Hey

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** OK

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** So.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** I’m sorry it took so long. The stuff they did - I was sedated while Angela worked on me.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** (and Moira, I guess? But I don’t see her around a lot. I think they’re doing that on purpose.)

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** But are you **you?**

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** Lu!

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** No, no, it’s okay.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** I feel like me. I feel... it’s hard to explain.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** Everything’s overclocked, I guess. I can see better. I feel great. I have a bunch of energy no matter how much they’ve run me around. I’m stupid fast - it’s kind of scary how fast I am. And quick.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** But I’m still me.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** And I still love you both.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I worried you.

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** Love you too, aiskling. But what happens now?

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** You can’t just leave, can you?

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** I... have no idea?

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** Like, I can leave the *building*. Sombra took me out to lunch yesterday. Lena invited me to visit her place for a movie.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** But I have no idea about getting on a plane or something.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** Nobody’s said I can’t? But I do have to train for the mission.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** We can do this, for sure. But I don’t know when I can see you guys in person.

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** Would that even be safe?

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** They could follow you.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** They might, yeah. I don’t know.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** This sucks.

[Whisper to DiVA, Brynhildr] **Naveed:** You're the one who decided to do it.

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** Lu. Don’t do this right now.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** No, he’s right. I did decide to do it. I earned that.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** But you know why I had to.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** If someone had offered you the chance to get Vishkar out of Brazil - **forever** - you would have taken it. You know you would've.

[Whisper to DiVA, Byrnhildr] **Naveed:** Yeah. I... I guess I would have. I guess I do get it. But I wish you could have talked to us?!

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** If I’d talked to you about it beforehand, I don’t know if I’d have gone through with it. And my country _needs_ this.

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** There’s honour in laying down your life to save others. But maybe we could have figured out another way.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** At least this way you guys know you have me on the inside. And I’ll try to get online or stream as much as I can.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** So... you guys up for a dungeon?

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** I’ve been in bed for a month. I could really, really use the chance to pwn something.

[Whisper to DiVA, Byrnhildr] **Naveed:** ….

[Whisper to DiVA, Byrnhildr] **Naveed:** Okay, now I _know_ you’re Hana Song.

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** HA

[Whisper to DiVA, Naveed] **Brynhildr:** Of course she is. :)

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** :p

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** Can’t believe I miss you dorks.

[Whisper to Naveed, Brynhildr] **DiVA:** C’mon - there’s a Valus raid starting over in Magnarok Flats, and it’s not gonna clear itself!

\-----

_[26-JUN-2078 15:20:44 UTC]_  
_[Group Chat]_

**Brynhildr:** oh my god. My gear. Is TRASHED.

**DiVA:** You got enough cp to repair it?

**Brynhildr:** Yeah, just... ugh. I hate having to grind for the set and THEN do the upkeep.

**Naveed:** That’s always how they get you!

**DiVA:** Yuuuuup.

**DiVA:** ...

**DiVA:** So. 

**DiVA:** Uh. 

**DiVA:** Can I ask about something else?

**Brynhildr:** Of course you can.

**Naveed:** What’s up?

**DiVA:** I tried to check in, after I woke up. Before I unpacked all my rigs and got logged in here. 

**DiVA:** All of my codes are disabled. Even when I just emailed Athena it was like it went into a black hole.

**Naveed:** That’s... yeah. I think they’re still pretty pissed. Some of mine are off, too - I can't get to the top-level servers anymore, or the command channels. There was a note saying Morrison wants to have some kind of "one-on-one" with me before I get access back.

**DiVA:** WHAT?!

**Brynhildr:** ...you don’t know, do you?

**DiVA:** I was asleep, remember? They kept me in a coma, basically, while all the... stuff... happened. 

**DiVA:** The only thing I can remember was this weird dream about flowers.

**Brynhildr:** Well... they tried to talk to us. Oasis, I mean. To let us know what was going on.

**DiVA:** Okay...

**Naveed:** They _asked_ to talk to me and Bri.

**Naveed:** What they got was 76 and Ana yelling at them about Vishkar. And Jesse rubbing Winston in Speedy’s face.

**DiVA:** _You’re_ upset they called out Vishkar on their BS?

**Naveed:** When they’re doing that instead of making sure that you were okay?! YES!

**Brynhildr:** They didn’t even tell what happened until two days after the video conference.

**Brynhildr:** Lu... didn’t take that very well.

**DiVA:** ...bb. :(

**Naveed:** It was _bullshit_, Bri. It was bullshit and for all we knew you were dead, mozão, and instead the old guys just did what _they_ wanted instead of finding out what was really going on.

**Brynhildr:** And then we didn’t hear from you for the last few weeks.

**DiVA:** Yeah. Okay. Yeah. I’m...

**DiVA:** I’m sorry.

**Naveed:** YOU didn’t bullshit us.

**DiVA:** But I’m sorry you didn’t know what was going on.

**Brynhildr:** It’s okay. We’re here now.

**Brynhildr:** Sort of. ;)

**Naveed:** Anyway. I told them what I thought of that whole thing and blew out. A lot of my stuff was shut off after.

**Naveed:** I don’t think we’re friends, exactly, anymore.

**Brynhildr:** I went with him for a bit. Reinhart gave me permission. But I am back... well. You know I can’t say where. But I’m still with him and Papa for now.

**DiVA:** Yeah. Fair enough. Well...

**DiVA:** Can you at least tell them I’m alive?

**DiVA:** I guess I understand if they don’t trust me. I’m not sure any of you should. But I want them to know so far it seems like Fareeha has kept her word to me.

**Brynhildr:** Of course we will.

**Naveed:** If they’ll listen...

**Brynhildr:** Don’t worry. I will make sure they do.

**DiVA:** I’ll need to go soon - I’ve got a training session in half an hour. But I can stick around while you get your gear fixed?

**Brynhildr:** Sounds good. I wish I could just take it to my workshop! I’d be done in no time!

**Naveed:** Except for the magic parts.

**Brynhildr:** That’s what I have you for, babe. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifteenth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
